


Houses

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [5]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Houses

Cat knew that this was ridiculous and had gone on now for far too long. The whole building had begun to throw their two cents in. She was of half a mind to just fire Kara and be done with it. Cat would never do that, though. Not only had Kara been the best assistant that she had ever had, the office would probably revolt if she went through with it.

It had all started on Monday when Kara had worn a horrible yellow lanyard with a badger on it. Cat immediately recognized the symbol and rolled her eyes. However, it had bothered her throughout the day. How could someone who fought aliens day in and day out, believe themselves to be anything besides a Gryffindor? It wasn’t that she had anything against the Hufflepuff, Cat just didn’t see it.

On Tuesday the next morning, immediately after accepting her latte, she brought the subject up with her assistant.

“A Hufflepuff has a servant’s heart, loyalty, and humility, Ms.Grant. I would have assumed that those would be qualities you looked for in your assistant?” Kara poses the question with the most innocent smile that she could muster, before turning to return to her desk.

It was true that Kara was all of those things, but Gryffindors were loyal too, and Kara needed their bravery and nerve to put up with Cat alone each day, much less handle the threats that haunted the city. She told Kara all of this the next time Kara ran an errand for her. The assistant seemed surprised to still be having the discussion. Winn could be overheard having a very similar conversation about Kara’s possible Sorting with James Olsen. Several other cubicles nearby weighed in as well. Cat whispers so that only Kara can hear.

“There is no way that Supergirl is Hufflepuff.” 

“I never said that she was. Kara Danvers is a Hufflepuff.” Kara whispered back and directly into Cat’s ear as she passed by.

They were at work late that night working out last minute kinks with the next week’s issue, take out on the coffee table in Cat’s office with documents and layouts spread around them.

“So, Kara Danvers is a Hufflepuff. Supergirl, a Gryffindor. What house is Kara Zor-El in?” Cat asks, using the name that she had only ever heard under the cover of darkness, whispered with the weight and reverence that it was owed.

“I don’t know. Sometimes I feel as though I’ve completely lost my grip on her. Maybe she died with Krypton.” Kara says with a heavy sigh.

“No, Kara, you are you, no matter what. You forget sometimes or you hid that part of you too often, but, I’ve seen the real you, Kara Zor-El and she’s pretty great.” Cat says, and takes one of Kara’s hands in her own.

“Thank you, Cat. I guess that sometimes I just need a reminder.” Kara grips her hand back.

“That’s alright. We all lose track of who we are sometimes. That’s why we have people around us, who know us and care about us to remind us. I’m glad that I could be that person for you.” Cat’s tone is earnest and her hand soft in Kara’s.

“Me too.” Kara says lowly, looking at their hands tangled together. She hadn’t realized that she and Cat gotten this close, physically or emotionally, until their shoulders and legs were pressed together and they were sharing this look.

Their noses brush softly together in an Eskimo kiss and Kara can feel Cat’s deep inhale right before their lips meet, soft and insistent. Cat can feel the swell of Kara’s muscles tensing underneath the material of her cardigan. As in all things, Kara is enthusiastic and caring, even in the way that she kisses. She doesn’t attempt to overwhelm Cat at all, but is also reluctant to allow her to just have the lead. Her strength is there, a constant hum of power beneath taut golden skin. 

They break apart when Cat needs to breathe and Kara allows her to lean into her shoulder.

“We shouldn’t do this it wouldn’t be right. Kara…” Cat says her name in what sounds like a groan and a sigh together.

“It feels right. It feels exactly right.” Kara reassures her with strong arms around the older woman.

“I am so much older than you, and I’m your boss.” Cat protests.

“Only by like a year, and I don’t care.” Kara says with a shrug, brushing off Cat’s reasoning like water rolling off of a duck’s feathers.

“There is no way that you are that old. You’re what...twenty-four?” Cat asks.

“Forty-eight, actually. I spent half of my life floating in suspended animation through the Phantom Zone of Deep Space. I stayed alive, but didn’t age physically.” Kara says the words as calmly and as cheerfully as if she were discussing the weather outside.

“You are really a mystery to me, Supergirl. Honestly, you’re just too much to wrap my mind around.” Cat shakes her head in awe.

“Good. I have to have some way to hold your attention.” Kara says in what is a surprisingly flirty voice. “By the way, what House are you in? Can I come to your dorm and Slytherin?”

“NO, Kara. That’s the worst pick-up line that I have heard in my entire life. Just...no.” Cat found herself laughing. “Less talking and more of the kissing.”


End file.
